Alone
by Rangga Sengak
Summary: Senyum palsu yang sukses menyayat hatimu


**Ansatsu Kyōshitsu — Yūsei Matsui**

 **.**

 **WARNING : GAJE, TYPO, OOC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kamu hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati, ketika ibumu yang sudah depresi dengan penyakitnya mulai minta ini itu setiap waktu, awalnya maklum tapi lama kelamaan kamu menjadi emosi. Pernah sekali kamu mendorong ibumu karena muak. Biarlah, belamu. Biarlah kamu dikutuk seperti malin kundang itu.

Ayahmu memperparah emosimu malam ini, memarahimu hanya karena hal sepele. Kamu ingin balik mengatai ayahmu berselingkuh dengan wanita lain, dan mengabaikan istrinya yang penyakitan. Tapi bibirmu tampak kelu, kamu tidak berani mengungkap fakta itu dan terus menyimpannya sendirian. Kali ini kamu mengutuk tuhan, menyalahkannya. _'Aku tidak berbuat dosa hari ini'_

Paginya, kamu pergi ke sekolah. Tidak bersalaman pada orang tuamu seperti kebiasaan tahun-tahun lalu. Toh, mereka tidak peduli.

Tidak ada yang memperhatikanmu ketika kamu melewati gerbang sekolah. Kedua manik hitammu yang tersembunyi di balik poni, hanya memandang iri pada teman-temanmu yang sedang tertawa bersama gerombolannya.

Kamu hanya tertawa getir, menertawai dirimu sendiri. Dulu, kamu punya satu teman yang selalu kamu anggap sahabat yang bisa dipercaya. Kamu selalu mengajaknya pergi. Walaupun harus makan hati karena satu-satunya temanmu itu menolak dengan alasan malas, tapi kamu tak gentar. Kamu terus mempercayainya, dan pada hari libur kamu kembali mengajaknya. Dan temanmu itu menolak dengan alasan malas kembali.

"Oke, aku pergi sendiri saja." Kamu memutus sambungan telepon, dan memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri ke alun-alun kota.

Tanganmu terkepal, begitu kamu melihat temanmu itu tengah ada di alun-alun kota, tertawa dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Kamu menatapnya tajam dari kejauhan. _'Malas? Malas pergi sama aku maksudnya? harusnya jujur saja'_ Ketikmu dan dengan cepat mengirimkan pesan singkat itu padanya.

Kamu bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu, begitu kamu melihat raut wajah temanmu berubah terkejut begitu menerima pesanmu dan mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencarimu. "Teman itu, sialan" Umpatmu.

Dan kini kamu berubah, kamu tertawa tapi tidak setulus dulu. Di balik poni yang menutupi manik hitammu kamu memandang teman-temanmu sampah, penjilat, sok dekat jika ada maunya walaupun otakmu berpikir seperti itu tapi bibirmu tetap menyunggingkan senyuman kecil. Senyum palsu yang sukses menyayat hatimu.

Kamu benci ketika ada jam pelajaran kosong. Semua teman-temanmu akan membentuk beberapa gerombol untuk bergosip. Kamu menghela nafas berat, tetap duduk di tempatmu, barisan dua dari depan kemudian merogoh handphone di saku celanamu. Berusaha asyik dengan duniamu sendiri.

Kamu mengecek beberapa sosial media milikmu yang tetap saja sepi meski kamu sudah berusaha akrab dengan teman-teman dunia mayamu. _'Segitu tidak menyenangkannya aku?'_ Tanyamu pada dirimu sendiri.

Bosan dengan handphonemu, kamu memutuskan ke perpustakaan. Untuk membaca. Sampai disana kamu memilih buku Geografi yang bergambar berbagai macam planet. Kamu tidak tertarik, tentu saja. Kemudian kamu mengambil duduk di pojok ruangan.

"Sendirian?" Seseorang menepuk bahumu, kamu hanya mengangguk. Tanpa niat melihat lawan bicaramu.

Kamu hanya mendengar kursi di seberang tempatmu duduk mulai bergeser, yang kamu perkirakan orang yang menepuk bahumu tadi sudah duduk di sana.

"Selama masih ada dinding dan kertas, kita tidak akan sendirian. Kamu bisa menuangkan kekesalanmu pada dinding dan menuangkan keluh kesahmu pada kertas,"

"Jangan gunakan bunuh diri sebagai pelarian. Seolah-olah kamu orang paling sengsara di dunia ini. Padahal masih banyak orang yang lebih sengsara dari pada kamu."

Kamu mulai terusik dengan orang yang kini duduk di seberangmu. _'Apa itu nasehat untukku?'_ Tanyamu dalam hati.

"Jurusan apa?" Lawan bicaramu berbicara lagi dengan senyuman lebar dibibirnya, seakan-akan kata-kata yang diucapkan lawan bicaramu sebelumnya hanyalah angin lalu. Kamu menaikkan sebelah alis tanda kebingungan, meskipun tidak kelihatan karena tertutup oleh ponimu.

"IPS." Jawabmu singkat.

"Aku juga jurusan IPS," Lawan bicaramu kini sudah menggeser tempat duduknya hingga mendekat padamu. "Aku Maehara Hiroto, salam kenal." Lanjut lawan bicaramu dengan senyuman lebar yang lagi-lagi tak lepas dari wajahnya. Membuat kedua manik hitammu melebar.

"A──ku──Chi──ba──Ryuno──suke." Balasmu terbata. Kamu merasakan dadamu menghangat, baru kali ini ada orang yang mau mengajakmu berkenalan. Setidaknya kamu sejenak bisa melupakan masalahmu.


End file.
